Jojo's Bizarre Adventure : Blue Hope
by Dizzy9768
Summary: 2002, Josuke Higashikata et Rohan Kishibe séjournent à Paris avant de se rendre à Angoulême pour le festival en l'honneur du mangaka. Mais ce qui aurait dû être un séjour anodin pour se ressourcer et trouver de l'inspiration, va être chamboulé par leur rencontre avec un mystérieux justicier. Qui peut-il bien être ? Et quel secret cache la ville de Paris ?
1. Bienvenue à Paris !

2002, ville de Paris, aéroport de Charles de Gaulles. Il était déjà 9h00, le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment et la journée s'annonçait chargée. Venant à peine de descendre de l'avion, nos deux protagonistes ne s'attendaient clairement à vivre une telle aventure, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes, chaque chose en son temps. Nous les retrouvions tous deux sortons de l'enceinte de CDG pour trouver un taxi, le célèbre mangaka originaire de la ville de Morioh, Kishibe Rohan avait le voyage afin d'assister au festival de bd d'Angoulême en tant qu'invité d'honneur, et il ne s'était pas déplacé seul, il était accompagné d'un jeune de sa ville, Josuke Higashikata.

Josuke : _*baille*_ Bon sang, je suis exténué. Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel et dormir un coup, ces longs vols ne sont pas faits pour moi.

Rohan : Dormir ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ne dis pas de sottises, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. _*soupire*_ Non mais pourquoi dois-je me coltiner ce gamin à la place de Koichi ?

Josuke : À quoi pouvait bien penser Jotaro en me demandant de vous accompagner ? Si seulement Koichi n'était pas parti en Italie, je n'aurai alors pas eu à faire ce stupide voyage.

Rohan : Tss, je n'ai guère besoin d'un gamin turbulent sur les pattes, alors je vais te demander de te faire le plus petit possible. Tu te contenteras de me suivre sans poser de questions, ni faire de remarques, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Josuke : Euh, pas de soucis, j'ai tout saisis. Comme l'on ne s'entend pas très bien tous les deux, je me disais que c'était peut-être la meilleure occasion pour mieux nous connaître et devenir amis. Partons d'un nouveau pied, qu'en dites-vous ? _*tend sa main à Rohan en guise d'amitié mais ce dernier part*_ Ok, c'est clair, je ne dirai plus rien, je serai muet comme une carpe.

* * *

Avant de se rendre à Angoulême par le biais d'un train, les deux japonais ou plutôt Rohan avait l'intention de passer quelques jours à Paris afin de se ressourcer et trouver de nouvelles inspirations pour son manga, il était loin de se douter ce qui l'attendait. Après une longue journée à parcourir les différents parcs de Paris pour faire plusieurs croquis, les deux japonais furent enfin de retour à leur hôtel. La nuit s'annonçait paisible, surtout pour Josuke qui allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, mais les choses ne se passa comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte

Josuke : Qui ça peut être ? _*se dirige pour ouvrir la porte*_ J'ai envie de dormir moi, alors si vous pouvez éviter de me déranger …_*ouvre la porte et tombe sur Rohan* _Euh, que me voulez-vous ? Je vous ai dit que j'étais cuit.

Rohan : Dieu sait à quel point j'aurai préféré ne pas te déranger, mais bien que ça puisse m'irriter rien que d'y penser, j'ai besoin de toi.

Josuke : _*curieux*_ Oh, vous avez besoin de moi ? C'est plutôt rare de vous voir me dire ça, vous avez presque piqué ma curiosité. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _*regarde Rohan poser un gros sac devant lui*_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rohan : Tu vas porter ça pour moi, Josuke Higashikata. _*se retourne*_ Fais attention, ce sac contient des matériels de qualités qui valent chers, abimes-en un seul et tu le regretteras. Allez, dépêches-toi, nous n'allons pas y passer toute la nuit non plus.

Josuke : Hein ? Comment ça ? _*ouvre le sac et aperçoit des matériels de dessins*_ Sérieusement ? Vous voulez encore aller faire des croquis ? En pleine nuit ? Et puis vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ? Vous pouvez très bien vous débrouiller tout seul !

Rohan : La nuit est le meilleur moment pour trouver de l'inspiration, je le sens, les rues de Paris m'appellent. Alors prends ce sac et ne fait plus aucune remarque, les bras d'un artiste ont besoin d'être libres pour pouvoir exprimer son art à tout moment, je ne peux me permettre de porter quoi que ce soit pouvant me gêner dans mon travail. _*s'en va*_ Assez parler, allons-y, plus vite on finira et plus vite tu pourras aller dormir ou ce que tu veux.

Josuke : _*soupire*_ Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi Jotaro m'a envoyé avec ce type ?

* * *

N'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix, Josuke accompagna finalement Rohan dans son expédition nocturne. Une expédition qui se voyait être Rohan qui dessinait chaque coin de rue et Josuke qui portait les affaires du mangaka sans dire un mot, les heures passèrent et après avoir parcouru les alentours, ils se posèrent enfin près d'un parc, l'occasion pour Josuke de se reposer un peu.

Josuke : _*s'assoit sur un des bancs*_ Ah, j'en peux plus, je sens que je peux m'endormir à tout moment. _*se tourne vers Rohan*_ Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? C'est bientôt fini, j'espère ? _*aperçoit Rohan rester planté à lire une page de journal*_ Je vous parle, vous pouvez au moins me répondre, non ? Que pouvez-vous bien lire qui requiert autant votre attention au point de m'ignorer, hein ?

Rohan : _*s'approche de Josuke*_ Humph, j'ignorais que les gens d'ici débordaient autant d'imagination, une telle histoire est à dormir debout. _*confie la page du journal à Josuke*_ Ils se sont crus dans un film américains ?

Josuke : Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez, de quoi parlez-vous ? _*prend la page du journal et commence à la lire*_ La ville de Paris devient l'une des villes les plus sûres au monde, grâce notamment à l'aide du mystérieux justicier de l'ombre, « Yellow Submarine ». Apparu de nulle part et faisant preuve d'étrangers pouvoirs, ce super-héros a grandement aidé la ville à combattre bon nombre de malfrats, la courbe de la criminalité n'avait jamais connu une telle baisse. _*déconcerté*_ Un super-héros ? Ça existe vraiment ? Rohan-sensei, vous y croyez-vous ?

Rohan : Ce genre de fantaisies pour gamin ne m'intéresse pas, un super-héros ? Tss, c'est tellement ringard et vieux-jeu.

Josuke : Personnellement je trouve ça cool, être super-héros c'est tellement classe ! J'adore les histoires de super-héros depuis petit, je suis un grand-fan de Superman. Si je pouvais rencontrer ce « Yellow Submarine », je lui demanderai un autographe ! _*voit Rohan rester silencieux*_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rohan : Le rencontrer ? _*sourit avec un air machiavélique*_ Oh, je viens d'avoir une magnifique idée. Finis les croquis et autres dessins de paysages, dorénavant nous allons passer au niveau supérieur, à savoir le scénario. Josuke Higashikata, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, tu risques fort d'apprécier.

Josuke : Apprécier ? Permettez-moi d'en douter, vu votre tête, ça ne me dit qui vaille, vous devez sûrement avoir une idée farfelue qui va nous attirer que des ennuis.

* * *

A ce moment-là, Rohan eut une idée et une fois que ce dernier a quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de lui en dissuader. Le mangaka alla donc jusqu'au bout de son idée, et cela même s'il doit commettre des actes pas très honorables. Nous le retrouvions justement quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Josuke, tous deux en plein centre-ville de la Défense et face à un immense building. Et autour d'eux s'était réunie une foule car au sommet de ce fameux building, se trouvait une jeune femme prête à sauter.

Josuke : Je savais que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Rohan-sensei, vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez pas un peu trop loin là ?

Rohan : Parfois il faut savoir être prêt à tout pour obtenir les plus belles choses, c'est une phrase qui définit très bien l'artiste que je suis. J'ai eu des paysages, maintenant il me faut des scénarios, et quoi de mieux que le sauvetage d'une femme par un super-héros adulé de tous ? J'ai utilisé mon Heaven's Door pour altérer ses souvenirs et lui donner l'envie de se suicider après la perte de son travail et son divorce mal digéré. Face à une telle situation, ce mystérieux « Yellow Submarine » n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se montrer, et alors je tiendrai là mon inspiration finale pour cette nuit.

Josuke : Vous n'avez vraiment pas de limites. Et que va-t-il se passer si jamais il ne se montre pas ?

Rohan : Si tel est le cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cette femme, car c'est là qu'est ta mission. Tu devrais pouvoir facilement la rattraper avec ton Crazy Diamond et tout ira bien, alors calmes-toi, compris ? _*observe la femme s'approcher du bord du toit_* Nous y voilà, ça va pouvoir commencer.

Josuke : Elle va le faire et l'autre super-héros ne se pointe toujours pas, je m'en doutais, il ne viendra pas ! Arrêtons tout maintenant, Rohan-sensei !

Rohan : Je t'ai dit de te calmer, Josuke Higashikata. Nous n'arrêterons pas maintenant, nous sommes si proches du but, il va venir … _*voit la femme sauter dans le vide*_ Elle l'a fait, maintenant à lui d'intervenir !

Josuke : _*inquiet*_ Merde ! Rohan-sensei, vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci …

* * *

Voyant la femme tomber dans le vide, Josuke ne put se retenir d'intervenir, il ne pouvait accepter de rester là sans rien faire alors qu'une vie était en danger et en plus par leur faute. Il fit sortir son Crazy Diamond et l'envoya rattraper la femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. A la grande déception de Rohan, Yellow Submarine ne s'était pas montré, et c'était finalement le stand de Josuke qui allait secourir la femme. Mais au dernier moment, alors que Crazy Diamond allait saisir la femme, un étrange phénomène eut lieu. Le corps de la femme se mit soudainement à se liquéfier pour se transformer en eau, puis une seule au sol, le corps reprit sa forme normale en n'ayant eu aucun dégât.

Rohan : _*surpris*_ Que s'est-il passé ? Le corps de cette femme, il s'est liquéfié, comment est-ce possible ? Cela ne peut l'œuvre que de …

Policier : Ce pouvoir d'eau, oui ça ne peut être que lui ! _*crie*_ Regardez, il est là ! _*point du doigt le sommet du building où se tenait à un homme portant une combinaison noire avec un casque de moto jaune*_ C'est lui, Yellow Submarine ! Il est venu la sauver ! C'est vraiment le héros sur qui on peut compter !

Josuke : _*observe le fameux super-héros*_ C'est donc lui ? Il est réel ! Mais quand il a-t-il pu agir ? Il a réussi à être plus rapide que mon Crazy Diamond, qui est-il vraiment ? _*reçoit une tape au niveau du bras de la part de Rohan*_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rohan : Je ne me trompais pas, un super-héros avec d'étranges pouvoirs, voilà l'explication … _*aperçoit une sorte de petit sous-marin flotter autour du super-héros* _Telle est l'origine de son pouvoir !

Josuke : Impossible ! Ce truc, c'est bien ce que je pense ? C'est un stand ! Mais peut que fait un manieur de stand ici ? Et comment ?!

* * *

Les deux japonais n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser beaucoup de questions, car au sommet du building, le fameux super-héros était lui aussi surpris de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il se contentait de regarder en direction de Rohan et Josuke avant de se retourner et de partir, et au même moment, il reçut un appel via un appareil de communication intégré sur son casque, il décrocha et la voix d'une femme se fit entendre.

Femme : Alors tu as pu arriver à temps ? J'avais peur du pire, heureusement que ta capacité est utile dans ce genre de situation urgente.

Yellow Submarine : Oui, j'y suis arrivé, aucun souci à se faire, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Femme : Que veux-tu dire par là ? Bon, il se fait déjà tard, tu as assez patrouillé pour aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer pour le dîner. *n'entend pas de réponse de son interlocuteur* Tu m'entends, Johan ?

Yellow Submarine : Je t'entends très bien, c'est juste que je dois en avoir le cœur net. _*regarde en direction de Josuke et Rohan*_ Ne m'attends pas ce soir, j'ai une certaine chose à vérifier, je risque de rentrer tard …

==== To Be Continued ==


	2. Un nouveau Jojo !

Ayant réussi à attirer le super-héros « Yellow Submarine » en utilisant une femme comme appât, Josuke et Rohan purent apprendre la vérité sur le fameux justicier et ses mystérieux pouvoirs, ce dernier était en réalité un manieur de stand. Une surprise pour les deux Japonais qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à en croiser sur Paris, car si un manieur s'y trouve, cela voudrait aussi dire que l'une des fameuses flèches découvertes par Diavolo en Egypte s'y trouvait peut-être aussi par effet de cause. Une investigation allait donc devoir avoir lieu, mais avant d'y arriver, il fallait déjà pour Rohan et Josuke de retrouver le super-héros pour lui poser quelques questions. Mais ils avaient beau cherché, ce dernier était introuvable, juste après avoir sauvé la femme, il s'était éclipsé sans laisser de trace.

Après avoir cherché en vain, Rohan et Josuke décidèrent finalement de remettre cette tâche à plus tard et rentrèrent à leur hôtel, nous les retrouvions en chemin alors qu'ils traversaient une rue vide et calme.

Josuke : _*soupire*_ Fait chier, on s'est donné tout ce mal pour rien, le mec a disparu aussi vite qu'il a apparu.

Rohan : Pour rien ? Tu y vas fort, gamin. Nous avons au moins eu une information capitale, un manieur de stand se trouve dans cette ville, et qui sait, il n'est peut-être pas le seul, le contraire me surprendrait. Les manieurs de stand s'attirent entre eux, alors tout est possible. Tout est dorénavant plus clair, telle est donc la raison pour laquelle Jotaro t'as envoyé ici, il se doutait certainement de quelque chose.

Josuke : Il aurait au moins pu me le dire directement, ça aurait été un gain de temps. Qu'importe, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Comment allons-nous le retrouver ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore utiliser un appât ?

Rohan : Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un criminel ? Humph, non, nous allons opérer autrement. Mais y penser maintenant ne sert à rien, attendons demain pour y réfléchir plus longuement … _*s'arrête de marcher* _…

Josuke : _*curieux*_ Euh, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous soudainement comme ça ?

Rohan : _*parle à voix plus basse*_ Visiblement nous allons de surprise en surprise. _*lance un regard vers une ruelle derrière eux*_ Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais j'ai pour principe de toujours me fier à mon intuition, et celui-ci me dit que nous sommes suivis.

Josuke : _*étonné*_ Ah bon ?! En êtes-vous sûr ? Si oui, qui ça peut bien être ? _*s'apprête à faire apparaître son stand*_ Je vais envoyer Crazy Diamond pour en avoir le cœur net, on ne sait jamais.

Rohan : Attends, Josuke, ne sois pas téméraire. Envoyer ton stand n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, on ignore qui peut bien nous suivre, peut-être des délinquants voulant profiter de la nuit pour s'en prendre aux gens, ou alors ce n'est que mon imagination. Dans ce genre de situation, mieux vaut jouer la carte de la prudence. _*pointe du doigt un banc situé devant eux*_ S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un, laissons-le venir à nous et nous agirons en conséquence.

* * *

Débordant de sérénité et de calme, Rohan s'en alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le banc comme si de rien n'était. Son simple était simple, jouer le jeu et attendre que la personne les suivant dans l'ombre, se dévoile face à eux.

Josuke : _*s'assoit à son tour sur le banc*_ Et maintenant quoi ? On va gentiment attendre qu'il vienne à nous ? Je ne serai pas aussi confiant sur ça, il pourrait aussi attendre un autre moment pour se montrer.

Rohan : Tu n'as pas tort, nous ne sommes pas assurés qu'il profite de ce moment. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors contentes-toi de rester tranquille et d'attendre, compris ?

Josuke : Si vous le dites, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. _*remarque une fontaine à eau à côté*_ Ah tient, ça tombe bien, j'avais une petite soif. _*se dirige vers la fontaine pour y boire*_ Quitte à devoir patienter, autant le faire dans les meilleures conditions.

Rohan : Eh, Josuke Higashikata, que fais-tu ? Je t'ai pourtant dit de rester tranquille, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Josuke : Mais j'ai soif, je n'y peux rien. _*appuie sur un des boutons et commence à boire*_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, détendez-vous un peu, je ne crains rien, c'est juste de l'eau … _*se fait brusquement érafler la langue par l'eau* _Quoi ?! L'eau, elle m'a subitement coupé la langue ! _*aperçoit une forme transparente sortir de l'eau*_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! _*fait apparaître son stand et attaque la forme avec en la rouant de coup-de-poing*_ Dorarararara ! _*voit la forme se liquéfier et disparaître sous les égouts*_ Ouais, c'est forcément un stand, je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

Rohan : _*surpris* _Un stand ?! Où est-il passé ? _*regarde autour de lui*_ Nous sommes donc vraiment attaqués, notre stalker est bien passé à l'action comme prévu ! _*fait sortir son Heaven's Door*_ Josuke, ça va aller ? Ecoutes-moi bien, restes bien sur tes gardes, notre stalker peut jaillir à tout moment.

Josuke : Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste une petite éraflure au niveau de la langue, ce n'est pas passé loin. J'ai pu apercevoir pendant un court instant une forme sortir de l'eau avant de se liquéfier, est-ce que son pouvoir serait lié à l'eau ? Et puis merde, je m'en fous, je vais attendre que cette étrange forme se dévoile à nouveau et à ce moment-là, je l'exploserai avec mon Crazy Diamond … _*remarque sa langue commencer à se liquéfier*_ Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ma langue se liquéfie-t-elle ?!

Rohan : De la liquéfaction ? J'ai déjà vu ce pouvoir, c'est très récent. _*se remémore la femme qu'il avait forcé à se suicider qui s'était elle aussi liquéfiée après avoir sauté dans la vide*_ À ce moment-là, elle aussi avait subi le même sort, ça ne peut donc forcément être que lui ! C'est lui notre manieur de stand ! _*hausse la voix*_ Je sais que c'est toi, j'ignorais que les super-héros s'en prenait maintenant à des innocents, ou alors aurais-tu viré de bord ? Yellow Submarine, montres-toi ! Ne nous forces pas à devoir utiliser la force, nous avons chacun envie d'éviter d'en arriver à là !

Homme mystérieux : _*se dévoile près d'un arbre derrière les deux japonais*_ Répondez à mes questions ou sinon c'est la langue de ce dénommé Josuke qui va être perdue à tout jamais, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

* * *

Sorti de sa cachette, Johan alias Yellow Submarine se dévoila face à Josuke et Rohan, mais cette fois-ci il ne portait pas sa combinaison et son casque jaune, il était habillé en simple civil. Son visage était à découvert, laissant entrevoir celui d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, et il était plutôt bel homme avec ses courts cheveux rouges hérissés et son corps assez bien bâti.

Rohan : _*étonné* _Oh, tel est ton visage sous ce casque ? En tout cas, tu as du culot pour oser venir t'en prendre à nous ? Mais tu nous simplifies la tâche, nous n'avons plus à te chercher.

Johan : Pas de remarques ou de commentaires inutiles, vous allez vous contentez de répondre à mes questions, c'est tout ! Ou sinon votre ami perdra la parole pour toujours, c'est vous qui voyez.

Rohan : Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, un Josuke qui ne prononcerai plus la moindre parole, je serai plus tranquille. _*observe la langue de Josuke se liquéfier de plus en plus*_ Mais bon, je vais t'écouter, poses-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

Johan : Tout d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Et ensuite devrais-je vous considérer comme des ennemis ou pas ?

Rohan : C'est tout ? Humph, si tu y tiens tant. Je suis le célèbre mangaka Rohan Kishibe, et quant à mon cher camarade, c'est Josuke Higashikata, nous sommes tous deux originaires de Morioh au Japon. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, tout dépend de ton point de vue. Cependant je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, tu peux même nous considérer comme des semblables héros qui combattent le mal. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Johan : Des semblables héros ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance, mais maintenant que je vous vois de plus près, vous ne m'avez pas l'air si mauvais. Ok, je veux bien me fier à mon instinct. _*fait redevenir normal la langue de Josuke*_ J'espère vraiment ne pas me tromper à votre sujet, au pire je n'aurai qu'à m'occuper de vous.

Josuke : _*soulagé*_ Ah, bon sang, ça fait du bien de retrouver la sensation de sa langue ! _*se tourne vers Johan*_ Enfoiré, tu étais vraiment obligé de nous attaquer ? Tu n'aurais pas juste pu venir nous parler genre comme toute personne normale ?

Johan : Tant que je ne m'étais pas assuré que vous ne représentez aucune menace, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me présenter à vous normalement, vous pouvez le comprendre. Néanmoins je tiens à m'excuser pour ce je vous ai fait, en tant que super-héros, je me sens un peu mal. Ah, j'oubliais, mon nom est Johan Jolivier, vous pouvez m'appeler Jojo. _*tend sa main à Rohan*_ Enchanté, Rohan Kishibe.

Rohan : _*serre la main de Johan*_ Rohan tout court suffit. Mais dis-moi, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de nous dévoiler ton identité ? Tu es un super-héros, tu as peut-être une famille ou des proches, c'est dangereux que de te dévoiler le visage découvert et de dire ton nom à des inconnus.

Johan : Ah … _*se tient la tête*_ Nom d'une merde ! Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé ! Comment ai-je pu faire une telle erreur ? J'étais tellement concentré sur vous que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail ! _*apeuré*_ Ça craint, c'est Céline qui va me tuer si elle apprend ça ! Je suis qu'un imbécile ! _*attrape les mains de Rohan et se met à genoux*_ Vous n'allez quand même pas tout divulguer ? Je peux vous faire confiance pour garder ça secret ?

Josuke : _*ricane*_ Il est plutôt marrant notre justicier, finalement je l'aime bien ! _*sourit*_ Enchanté, je suis Josuke ! Vu que ton nom est trop ressemblant à celui de Rohan-sensei, pour éviter de m'embrouiller l'esprit, je vais t'appeler Jojo. Relèves-toi, ne t'en fais pas pour ton identité, tu peux compter sur nous pour en parler à personne, Jojo !

Jojo : _*se relève soulagé*_ Ouf, je vous en dois une ! Encore une fois désolé de vous avoir attaquer, il faut dire que croiser des manieurs de stands au milieu d'un incident était suspect. _*curieux*_ Ah, vous avez parlé plus tôt du fait de ne plus avoir à me chercher, vous étiez donc à ma recherche ? Pour quelle raison ?

Rohan : Tu fais bien de poser la question, tu nous fais gagner du temps. Effectivement nous te cherchions, nous avons quelques questions à te poser, Jojo.

* * *

Pendant que Rohan et Josuke faisaient passer un petit interrogatoire à Johan, certaines choses se déroulaient dans l'ombre. Dans un lieu secret sur Paris et à l'abris de tous les regards, un homme marcher seul, un mystérieux homme au physique plutôt enrobé et habillé en costard noir couplé d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Celui-ci traversait un couloir obscur où la seule lumière provenait de vieux néons fonctionnant à peine, et après quelques minutes, il arriva devant une issue de secours. Il ouvrit la porte et cela lui mena dans une sorte de bureau presque délabré, et dans ce bureau il y retrouva un autre homme, un jeune scientifique vêtu de sa blouse blanche.

Jeune scientifique : Si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il en a encore envoyé un nouveau, il est du genre très ambitieux ces derniers temps.

Homme au chapeau : Pensez ce que vous voulez, il n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre. _*se retourne et repart*_ Assez perdu de temps, je vous ai ramené un patient, je compte sur vous pour bien en prendre soin, Docteur.

Jeune scientifique : _*sourit*_ La même routine, hein ? _*ouvre un de ses tiroirs*_ Humph, c'est mon travail. _*récupère un arc et une flèche identique à celles créant des stands*_ Bon, il est temps de s'y mettre.

==== To Be Continued ==


	3. Soft Cell (1)

Le soleil venait de se lever à Paris, les rues et ruelles étaient encore vides de monde, le moment choisi par certains pour passer à l'action. Dans l'un des coins du XXIème arrondissement, deux personnes semblaient discuter de quelque chose, ces deux individus-là n'étaient pas n'importe qui, le premier était le même homme en costard noir avec son chapeau noir que nous avions retrouvé précédemment en train de traverser un couloir. Quant au second homme, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dans la trentaine, brun aux yeux bleus, malgré son apparence banale, il se démarquait par une mystérieuse aura émanant de lui.

Homme au chapeau : À partir de maintenant ta véritable mission commence, tâches de ne pas nous décevoir, Julius. _*confie une photo au dénommé Julius*_ Voici ta future cible, je compte sur toi.

Julius : Soyez tranquille, je remplirai mon devoir et vous ne serez que fier de moi. Je ferai en sorte que les attentes de Monsieur envers moi ne soient pas vains, je ne le décevrai pas, comptez sur moi. _*prend la photo et la regarde*_ Pour une surprise ça en est une, Monsieur en aurait donc envers le célèbre Yellow Submarine ?

Homme au chapeau : Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu te contentes de remplir ta mission, rien de plus et rien de moins. Monsieur a ses raisons d'en vouloir à ce type, celui-ci commence à devenir gênant pour la suite de ses plans, raison pour laquelle on en est là et qu'il a pris la peine de confier un stand à un être insignifiant comme toi.

Julius : Insignifiant ? Vos mots sont durs, mister Black, je ne suis pas insensible vous savez. _*sourit*_ Mais rassurez-vous, vous pouvez même dès cet instant considérer que la mission est accomplie avec succès … _*fait apparaître une longue couleuvre autour de son cou*_ Ce justicier ne fera pas long feu face à mon Soft Cell ! Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de lui !

Homme au chapeau : Humph, autant de confiance n'est jamais rassurant. _*s'en va de son côté*_ Soit, fais comme tu veux, mais saches que l'échec n'est pas permis, mieux vaut mourir que de revenir les mains vides.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et alors que la journée avait déjà commencé pour la plupart, elle ne faisait que commencer pour un autre, à savoir notre protagoniste, Johan alias Jojo. Nous retrouvions ce dernier en train d'ouvrir les yeux après une nuit de sommeil, la raison de son réveil ? Un appel téléphonique, son téléphone sonnait tellement fort qu'il n'eut pas d'autres que de décrocher pour cesser le bruit dérangeant.

Jojo : _*baille*_ Allô, qui est à l'appareil ? Que me voulez-vous d'aussi bon matin ?

Voix de femme : _*hausse la voix*_ Bon matin ?! Tu as vu l'heure ou quoi ?! Il est déjà 9h00, maudit flemmard que tu es !

Jojo : Ah, Céline ! Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je m'en veux. J'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour me gueuler dessus, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Céline : _*soupire*_ Alors toi, tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? Pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre te concernant, toi tu te prélassais tranquillement dans ton lit, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.

Jojo : _*curieux*_ Une bonne excuse ? Pour quelle raison ? Ah ouais c'est vrai ! _*rit*_ C'est vrai que j'avais laissé en plan hier soir, je m'en excuse, crois-moi j'avais une bonne, non, une très bonne raison.

Céline : Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais puis-je au moins savoir quelles sont ces bonnes raisons ?

Jojo : Flemme de tout te dire au téléphone, c'est trop long. Tout ce que je peux dire à l'instant c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va très bien, alors on se calme, ok ? Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler, on se retrouve toute à l'heure au QG comme d'habitude.

* * *

Après avoir terminé son appel, Jojo se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sur place, il se regarda face au miroir et d'un air pensif, il se remémora la nuit dernière et plus exactement sa discussion avec Josuke et Rohan. Tous trois s'étaient posés sur un parc pour discuter, ou plus précisément pour en savoir plus sur Johan.

Rohan : Ecoutes-moi bien, Jojo, je ne vais pas te faire perdre ton temps, je vais être direct avec toi alors je te prie de l'être tout autant avec nous, compris ?

Jojo : Ok, pas de soucis. Vous commencez à piquer ma curiosité, que voulez-vous savoir de moi ?

Josuke : Nous voulons savoir d'où tu tiens tes pouvoirs ? En gros, comment as-tu obtenu ton stand ? C'est assez direct comme questions, non, Rohan sensei ?

Rohan : Humph, on va dire que oui. Jojo, je ne t'apprends peut-être rien, mais il existe deux manières d'éveiller un stand, la première est de manière naturelle, soit le stand s'acquiert de naissance ou soit il s'éveille à tout moment suite à un déclic, c'est par exemple le cas de Josuke. Quant à la seconde manière, c'est là que ça devient sérieux, le stand peut être éveillé de manière artificielle. Dans ce cas-là, le seul moyen existant est d'être touché par une certaine flèche, mon stand me vient de cette manière. Nous voulons savoir dans quel cas tu te situes, et en fonction de ta réponse, nous saurons si nous devons agir ou pas.

Jojo : Effectivement, vous n'avez pas tort, vous ne m'apprenez rien en me disant cela. Vous m'avez demandé d'être direct avec vous, alors permettez-moi de l'être, je me situe personnellement dans le second cas.

Josuke : Le second cas, hein ? Ce qui veut dire que potentiellement une flèche se baladerait à Paris ? Je comprends pourquoi Jotaro m'en envoyé ici, il aurait au moins pu tout me dire à l'avance.

Rohan : Pour l'instant nous ne sommes que dans le potentiel et le conditionnel, rien ne nous assure qu'une flèche se trouve réellement ici. Deuxième question, Jojo, si tu as été touché par la flèche, où cela était-ce ? _*observe Jojo baisser la tête*_ Un problème ? Cette question te gêne ?

Jojo : _*relève la tête*_ Ah, non, ce n'est rien, enfin pas vraiment. À vrai dire, c'est une longue histoire, voulez-vous m'écouter ?

Rohan : Evidemment, sinon nous ne serons pas là te poser ces questions. Fais-toi plaisir, racontes-nous ton histoire, nous sommes tout ouïes.

Jojo : Cela remonte à deux ans déjà, le temps passe si vite, à cette époque-là je n'étais pas le justicier que je suis aujourd'hui et ce pour une raison, je ne possédais pas encore mon stand et j'ignorais tout de ce sujet. J'étais qu'un simple étudiant en droit qui habitait chez son père, une vie banale, du moins je l'aurai voulu. Mon père était un archéologue, il aimait voyager et découvrir les secrets du passé, mais un jour alors qu'il était en fouille en Egypte, il y découvrit un secret qui aurait mieux fait de rester caché à jamais dans les ténèbres. Ce fameux secret est cette maudite flèche !

Josuke : _*étonné*_ Une flèche ?! Ton père en aurait trouvé une ? Et c'est donc lui qui est responsable de ton stand ? Où est maintenant cette flèche ?

Jojo : Hélas je ne saurai répondre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en sais rien. Après avoir découvert cette flèche, mon père s'était mis en tête de l'étudier de plus près et de comprendre son fonctionnement, il y passait toutes ses journées et moi je regardais cela de loin sans vraiment m'y intéresser. Mais ce que je ne me doutais pas encore à ce moment-là, c'était qu'en ramenant la flèche ici, mon père avait fait des envieux et les pires possible ! Un certain Monsieur, homme de l'ombre dont l'identité reste un mystère, convoitait la flèche après avoir appris son existence et son pouvoir via un gang en Italie, ce sont là les rares infos que j'ai pu obtenir après mon enquête. Ce Monsieur a fini par envoyer des hommes pour récupérer la flèche, et malheureusement le pire arriva.

Rohan : Que veux-tu dire par là ? Viens-en aux faits, ce sont certainement des souvenirs douloureux pour toi, mais tu dois tout nous dire.

Jojo : Une nuit, alors que tout paraissait si calme, des hommes de mains de ce Monsieur ont débarqué chez nous, leur but était clair, ils voulaient la flèche. Conscient du danger que cela représentait que de laisser la flèche entre les mains de telles personnes, mon père m'attrapa et me transperça avec, il m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien et que j'en aurai un jour besoin pour stopper Monsieur. Je perdis ensuite connaissance et ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, il était toutefois trop tard, la flèche avait disparu et pire encore … _*serre ses poings*_ Mon père avait été abattu, j'avais tout perdu en une nuit.

Josuke : Ah, je suis désolé, ça a dû être dur à traverser comme épreuve.

Jojo : Nul besoin de t'excuser, j'ai pu aller de l'avant, notamment grâce au soutien de mes amis dont Céline. Suite à ce jour-là, j'ai découvert l'existence de mon stand que j'ai nommé Yellow Submarine, j'ai appris à le maitriser et aujourd'hui je m'en sers pour faire le bien autour de moi, et je suis ainsi devenu le justicier qui combat le crime à Paris. Même pour être honnête, être justicier m'est utile pour une autre chose, ça me permet outre de combattre le crime, d'en apprendre plus dessus et de mener mon enquête. _*s'énerve*_ Depuis cette nuit je n'ai qu'un seul objectif, retrouver la trace de ce Monsieur et de venger la mort de mon père ! Rien que de penser à ce type, ça me fout en rogne, je vais le buter !

Rohan : J'ai eu la réponse que je voulais, maintenant ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire si ce que tu fais est bien ou pas, ou même dangereux, ça ne regarde que toi. Toutefois maintenant que nous savons qu'une flèche se trouve entre les mains de tels types, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, surtout toi, Josuke Higashikata. _*se tourne vers Josuke*_ Moi je vais être prochainement occupé par le festival d'Angoulême et les travaux que je dois achever pour l'occasion, c'est toi qui va aider Jojo dans son enquête et retrouver la flèche, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Josuke : Drôle de façon de déléguer le travail, Rohan sensei. _*sourit*_ Mais soit, ton histoire m'a vraiment touché, Jojo, on va ensemble retrouver ce dénommé Monsieur et lui reprendre la flèche !

* * *

De retour à l'instant présent, Jojo continua sa journée comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas sa discussion la veille avec Josuke et Rohan qui allait bouleverser sa vie et tout changer. Ainsi il s'en alla retrouver Céline et ensemble ils passèrent la journée sans aucun accroc, c'était là une journée toute à fait normale, du moins pour le moment, mais Jojo était loin de s'en douter. La nuit il commença sa quotidienne patrouille en tant que Yellow Submarine, sous sa tenue de justicier, il fit le tour de la ville pour s'assurer qu'aucun délit n'avait lieu. Cette nuit-là était calme, tout se passait bien, sa patrouille allait pouvoir assez vite se terminer, mais c'était avant de faire une horrible découverte.

Alors qu'il passait près d'une ruelle, il aperçut quelques personnes allongées et endormies près d'une poubelle. Jusqu'là rien de bizarre, il pouvait là s'agir de simples clochards, mais un détail paraissait curieux, le fait qu'ils semblaient bizarrement trop immobiles.

Jojo : _*s'approche des clochards*_ Il y en a plus en plus ces temps-si, c'est triste, je les plains vraiment. _*se met devant l'un d'eux*_ Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien, voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ? _*voit la personne ne pas réagir* _Euh, excusez-moi, vous m'entendez ? C'est bizarre, je dois en avoir le cœur net, voyons voir … _*pose ses doigts sur la nuque du type pour prendre son pouls*_ Ce n'est pas possible, cet homme … _*lâche la personne*_ Il n'a plus de pouls, il est mort ! Les autres aussi ? Comment sont-ils morts ? Mort de faim ? À cause du froid ? _*se ressaisit* _Ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser, la priorité est d'appeler les … _*remarque des tâches rouges sur ses doigts*_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du sang ! D'où ?! Je n'ai pourtant pas de blessures, et j'ai rien touché de sanglant, à moins que … _*vérifie la nuque du clochard et remarque une marque de morsure de serpent*_ Le sang provient donc de là ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'une morsure de serpent, mais comment ?! Il n'est pas censé avoir de serpent dans le coin, surtout de venimeux pour réussir à tuer quelqu'un, tout cela est louche …

Voix d'homme : Louche, dis-tu ? Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non, un serpent aurait pu traîner ici par pur hasard et mordre tous ces clochards, n'est-ce pas là une hypothèse valable ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Humph, à y penser, quelle importance cela a ? Qui va plaindre la mort de ces types, hein ? Personne ! _*rit*_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est même un service rendu au pays, des saletés de cafards en moins, nous devrions même nous en réjouir !

Jojo : _*surpris*_ Qui va là ? _*regarde autour de lui et aperçoit personne*_ Fumier, qu'as-tu osé dire ? Je ne te permettrai pas de manquer de respect à ces personnes ! Montres-toi … _*voit une longue couleuvre surgir d'une plaque d'égout derrière lui et le mordre au niveau du bras gauche*_ Quoi ?! Un serpent ?! C'est donc ce serpent qui est responsable de leur mort ? Attends, ça veut dire que je … _*ressent une douleur à son bras gauche et tombe à terre*_ Cette douleur, il m'a insufflé son venin, ça craint … _*aperçoit un homme brun s'approcher de lui*_ Toi, qui es-tu ?

Julius : Permets-moi de te rassurer, tu ne vas mourir, du moins pas encore. Ce serpent que tu as vu, c'est mon stand, Soft Cell ! Son venin est puissant mais ne permet pas de tuer en un coup, pour parvenir à tuer un homme adulte de ton genre, il va lui falloir te mordre trois fois. Une de faite, il ne reste plus que deux, nous allons nous amuser. _*sourit*_ Ah j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté, où avais-je la tête ? Mon nom est Julius, et si j'ai fait tout ce bordel c'est pour une raison précise, t'attirer ici et te tuer. Ouais, c'est ma mission … _*envoie de nouveau son stand à l'attaque alors que Jojo est encore à terre*_ T'envoyer en voyage dans l'au-delà, Yellow Submarine !

==== To Be Continued ==


	4. Soft Cell (2)

Après avoir été attiré dans un traquenard par Julius, un nouvel utilisateur de stand, Johan toujours sous son costume de Yellow Submarine, se retrouva dans une situation assez compliquée à laquelle il allait devoir vite réagir. Le justicier se fit par surprise mordre au bras gauche par le stand ennemi, Soft Cell, ce qui ne pouvait se reproduire une nouvelle fois sous risque d'empirer la situation.

Julius : Permets-moi de te rassurer, tu ne vas pas mourir, du moins pas encore. Ce serpent que tu as vu, c'est mon stand, Soft Cell ! Son venin est puissant mais ne permet pas de tuer en un coup, pour parvenir à tuer un homme adulte de ton genre, il va lui falloir te mordre trois fois. Une de faite, il ne reste plus que deux, nous allons nous amuser. _*sourit*_ Ah j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté, où avais-je la tête ? Mon nom est Julius, et si j'ai fait tout ce bordel c'est pour une raison précise, t'attirer ici et te tuer. Ouais, c'est ma mission … _*envoie de nouveau son stand à l'attaque alors que Jojo est encore à terre*_ T'envoyer en voyage dans l'au-delà, Yellow Submarine !

Jojo : *contrarié* Ça craint, je ne peux pas le laisser me mordre une deuxième fois ! *esquive la morsure ennemi en roulant par terre vers l'arrière* Tant que je ne le laisse m'avoir, je devrais pouvoir me le faire, il va me falloir être très prudent et constamment sur mes gardes … *voit son bras gauche rester ballant* Mon bras, je le sens plus, serait-ce là un effet du venin ?

Julius : *sourit* Jolie l'esquive, malheureusement fuir ne te sera pas si utile que ça, ce n'est qu'un moyen temporaire de retarder l'inévitable. Tu dois l'avoir remarqué, je me trompe ? Ton bras gauche, il doit être tout molle et inutilisable, mon venin ne peut tuer en un coup mais il est assez puissant pour produire ce genre d'effet. Ce n'est pas très pratique de combattre avec un bras en moins, ne trouves-tu pas ? *renvoie son stand à l'attaque* Permets-moi alors d'arranger le coup en t'achevant directement ! *observe son adversaire continuer à rouler par terre et fuir* Je ne savais pas que le célèbre Yellow Submarine était du genre peureux ? Où est passé ton courage et ton héroïsme ?

Jojo : *s'arrête de rouler et se relève* Dans ce genre de situation, mieux vaut faire preuve d'intelligence que de courage, être téméraire ne ferait que précipiter ma fin. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Pourquoi cesses-tu soudainement de m'attaquer ? Qu'attends-tu ? Ou alors en es-tu incapable ? *sérieux* Si j'ai autant roulé par terre ce n'est pas pour rien, je cherchais à vérifier une chose, et cette chose est la portée de ton stand ! Sauf erreur de ma part, ton stand ne peut se déplacer au-delà de cinq mètres !

Julius : Humph, cinq mètres ou plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter ? Tu as raison, la portée actuelle de mon stand n'est que de cinq mètres, je viens tout juste de l'acquérir et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux le maîtriser, ceci explique cela. Mais ça n'y change rien, si tu es hors-de-portée, je n'ai alors qu'à me rapprocher ! *s'élance en direction du justicier* Que vas-tu faire, hein ? Continuer à fuir ? Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Jojo : Fuir ? Détrompes-toi, je n'ai plus l'intention et ce pour une raison … *hausse la voix* tu es à moi !

Julius : *rit* HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Qui essaies-tu t'intimider en disant cela ? Moi ? Ce bluff ne marche pas contre moi, la vérité est plutôt l'inverse. *envoie son stand à l'offensive* Crève le, Soft Cell !

* * *

Même si son casque empêchait d'entrevoir l'expression de son visage, sous celui-ci, Jojo affichait un air calme, ce dernier avait un plan tête, un plan qui allait tout changer. Ce plan, Julius l'ignorait, il n'avait même pas pensé à une telle éventualité tellement il débordait de confiance en lui, mais cela allait lui coûter cher. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son adversaire afin de réduire la distance entre eux, il marcha sur une plaque d'égout, la même plaque d'égout par où son stand était sorti pour mordre Jojo. Ce qui pouvait paraître anodin ne l'était pas, car au moment où il posa le pied dessus, une forme transparente se mit à jaillir de cette plaque d'égout. Cette mystérieuse forme se changea pour devenir une sorte de robot humanoïde jaune orangé avec deux particularités, la première était le fait que son corps s'arrêtait au buste, il n'avait pas de jambes, et quant à la deuxième particularité, c'était la présence de deux mini sous-marins accrochés chacun à l'une de ses épaules.

Cet être robotique était évidemment le stand de Jojo, et celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour directement attraper son adversaire par le cou et l'immobiliser net.

Julius : *surpris* Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Ton stand ? D'où sort-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, il est apparu de nulle part, comment est-ce possible ? *regarde sous son pied et remarque la plaque d'égout* C'est …

Jojo : Tu viens de remarquer ? Oui, je te le confirme, mon stand n'est pas sorti de nulle part, je l'ai fait sortir de cette plaque d'égout. Cette idée m'est venue après t'avoir vu en faire de même, j'avais alors juste besoin d'un moyen pour l'introduire dedans et le sortir pile au bon moment, et ce moyen se trouve ici. *bouge son pied gauche et dévoile une autre plaque d'égout* Une passerelle se trouvait sous mes pieds, prête à me servir. Je te le répète, tu es à moi, ce n'est pas du bluff. *utilise son stand pour serrer de plus en plus fort le cou de l'ennemi* Fumier, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ces pauvres types !

Julius : *suffoque* Enfoiré, ne cries pas victoire trop tôt, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot …

Jojo : Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas du genre à vite m'exciter pour rien, je me doute bien que tu ne te laisseras pas faire aussi facilement. Où est passé ton stand ? *aperçoit Soft Cell à terre en train de disparaître petit à petit* Visiblement je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter tant que ça, ton stand s'affaiblit au fur et à mesure que tu galères à respirer. *avance vers Julius* Il n'est plus assez puissant pour m'attaquer, et si jamais il venait de nouveau à bouger, je n'aurai qu'à te mettre hors d'état de nuire avec mon stand, je te préviens alors de ne rien faire si tu veux éviter de souffrir.

Julius : Ne rien tenter ? *sourit* Va te faire, maudit justicier, crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas d'autres tours dans mon sac ?

Jojo : Que dois-je comprendre par-là ? Que mijotes-tu ? *aperçoit Solt Cell bouger* Tu n'as plus assez de forces, oublies … *voit Soft Cell décrocher ses crochets à venins et les envoyer dans sa direction* Quoi ?! Il peut faire ça ?! *évite in extremis les crochets en se baissant vers l'arrière* Ouf, je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'ai failli me faire avoir de peu. *se redresse et se tourne vers Julius* Fumier, je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne rien faire !

* * *

Ne se doutant de rien après avoir évité les crochets de venins, Jojo continua d'avancer vers l'ennemi, il était loin de se douter de ce qui se passait à sa droite. À savoir que les crochets de venins n'étaient pas partis au loin pour se prendre en chemin, bien au contraire, ils se mirent brusquement à changer de trajectoire et à revenir en arrière, en réalité ils étaient contrôlés par Julius. Ce dernier profita de l'effet de surprise pour réussir à avoir son adversaire, en effet, alors que Jojo s'apprêtait à le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec son stand, les crochets de venins virent s'enfoncer au niveau du dos du justicier.

Jojo : Que m'arrive-t-il ?! *s'écroule au sol* J'ai été touché par quelque chose, mais quoi exactement ? *se touche au dos et remarque la présence des crochets de venins avant de les retirer* Mais comment ?! Je les ai pourtant évités, ou alors … *se tourne vers Julius libéré de son stand* Tu les contrôlais ? *ressent une douleur immense parcourir tout son corps* Merde, mon corps, il me fait terriblement souffrir …

Julius : *fait quelques étirements* Ah bon sang, que ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. *sourit* Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu, je te l'avais dit que j'avais d'autres tours dans mon sac. Pour t'informer, je contrôle tout ce qui compose mon stand, même les plus petites choses comme ses crochets de venins. C'est un tour que je gardais en cas d'urgence, on va dire que c'est le cas. *s'approche de son adversaire* Plus qu'une dernière morsure et c'est terminé pour toi, tu m'auras bien diverti mais hélas toute bonne chose a une fin. Saches que je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi, j'ai une mission à accomplir et l'échec ne m'est pas permis, si je retourne auprès de lui avec un échec, c'est moi qui suis un homme mort. Tu comprends ?

Jojo : *parle d'une voix faible et doucement à cause du venin* Une mission ? Qui t'a envoyé ? Qui en a après moi ?

Julius : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, de toute façon tu vas mourir. *fait apparaître son stand et s'apprête à mordre Jojo* Je vais te tuer et ensuite je me ferai un plaisir de retirer ton casque pour voir ton joli petit visage.

Jojo : Justement, car je vais mourir, je veux au moins savoir, je ne veux pas partir ignorant. Je t'en supplie, regardes-moi, je suis dans un sale état, mon corps refuse de bouger et me fait souffrir, j'arrive à peine à respirer correctement, je suis condamné, alors pourrais-tu au moins me dire qui a voulu ma mort ?

Julius : *soupire* Tu es vraiment chiant, hein. Bon, si tu insistes autant, je veux bien t'accorder cet ultime privilège avant de te tuer. L'ordre de te tuer vient du grand patron, Monsieur, je ne peux bien sûr t'en dire plus car moi-même je ne sais pas plus. Personne ne sait quoique ce soit le concernant, il ne voit et parle à personne, tous ses ordres passent par l'intermédiaire de son second, mister Black. Et visiblement tu commençais à devenir sacrement gênant pour leur plan, et du coup ils m'ont engagé puis confié un stand afin de te tuer, fin de l'histoire, tu sais tout. Maintenant, adieu !

Jojo : Un certain mister Black, hein ? Une nouvelle info … *reprend sa voix normale* Merci pour tout, tu vas pouvoir m'être très utile, Julius !

Julius : *étonné* Ta voix, comment ?! Ne me dis pas que … *attaque Jojo avec son stand* Qu'importe, je n'ai plus qu'à te mordre une dernière fois et c'est terminé …

* * *

S'apprêtant à en finir avec Jojo, Julius ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait se passer, dans sa tête, il allait mordre Jojo et le tuer. Mais la réalité fut toute autre, au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, il vu son cou se mettre soudainement à se liquéfier suivi du reste de son corps, sous ses yeux impuissants.

Julius : *surpris* Mon cou ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?!

Jojo : Ce que tu vois là est le pouvoir de mon stand, Yellow Submarine ! Il a la capacité de pouvoir liquéfier tout ce qu'il marque, ce qui est le cas de ton cou !

Julius : Tout ce qu'il marque ? *remarque une éraflure au niveau de son cou* Cette éraflure, tu me l'as faite quand ? *repense au moment où le stand ennemi l'avait attrapé par le cou* Impossible, à ce moment-là ? Ce qui voudrait dire que depuis cet instant-là, tu étais assuré de ta victoire ?! Enfoiré, le reste n'était donc qu'une simulation de ta part pour me faire soutirer des infos ?

Jojo : Bingo, c'était un pari à prendre, je l'ai pris et il fut gagnant. Il y avait deux hypothèses possibles, soit tu étais qu'un bête criminel qui voulait se débarrasser de moi pour se venger ou autres, ou soit tu étais qu'un larbin envoyé par un autre, je devais m'en assurer. Etant donné que tu possèdes un stand, tu étais forcément lié de près ou de loin à ceux qui ont volé la flèche à mon père, si tel était le cas, je devais en profiter pour en savoir plus sur eux, sur ce Monsieur. *se relève* Je compte sur toi, Julius !

Julius : *continue de se liquéfier* Quoi ?! Sale bâtard, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! *curieux* Euh, attends, comment peux-tu encore tenir debout ? Même en acceptant que tu simulais, tu as tout de même été mordu deux fois, le venin en forte dose de mon Soft Cell circule dans ton corps, tu ne devrais plus être en capacité de bouger ! *observe Jojo retirer le haut de sa combinaison et dévoiler son dos liquéfié* Tu avais liquéfié ton propre dos ?! C'était donc ça, je t'ai effectivement bien touché mais tu as réussi à trouver une parade, je suis complètement sur le cul …

Jojo : *redonne sa forme normale à son dos et remet sa combinaison* Simple précaution de ma part, face à un stand dont le pouvoir nécessite une morsure, il m'était primordial de rester constamment sur mes gardes. Je n'avais ensuite qu'à jouer le jeu, mes cours de théâtre durant mes années de collège m'ont grandement aidé, j'ai su me montrer assez convaincant. Cela mis de côté … *prend son souffle* Que t'avais-je dit déjà ? Te rappelles-tu ? *hausse la voix en pointant son doigt en direction de Julius* Moi oui, je disais que j'allais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à ces pauvres types, en tant que justicier je ne permets pas de tels actes barbares ! *sort son stand et roue de coups Julius avec avant de l'éjecter au loin* Que justice soit faite.

* * *

Alors que Jojo venait de mettre son adversaire du soir hors d'état de nuire, quelque chose d'autre se déroulait non loin de là et plus précisément sur le toit d'un bâtiment à proximité. Par le biais de jumelles, un jeune homme semblait observer le combat entre Johan et Julius, seul sur le toit du bâtiment, il se faisait discret.

Jeune homme mystérieux : Comme prévu je n'ai pas été déçu. *se lève et s'en va tout en caressant sa magnifique chevelure blanche* Yellow Submarine, hein ? *sourit* Tout cela promet d'être fort amusant …

==== To Be Continued ==


End file.
